Paternity Problems
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: An ex of Apollo's appears out of the blue and dumps a child on him. He knows it can't be his but is too embarrassed to say why. When things start to go wrong, Apollo learns some truths that could be shocking. Only one person believes the baby isn't his...
1. Chapter 1

Apollo disliked his life up until his twenty first birthday. As a kid, he was knocked around and pushed from orphanage to orphanage and had lost all his friends to caring families which he hadn't been given. When he was in school, the first few years were easy. When he hit middle school, Apollo had been told he was gifted and was asked to study law from the young age of twelve. It put tremendous strain on an already broken kid. He'd flew through high school. Then came college, not that he needed to go, which was funded by his once mentor Kristoph Gavin. When he'd gone to college he'd had several girlfriends yet one stuck out…for the wrong reason.

That was an over obsessive fashion designer who had a lust for athletic types. She'd seen Apollo practicing sprinting. She stuck to him like glue, for one thing – sex. Which Apollo was pretty sure she'd never got.

-x-x-

"Hmph so I've finally found you!" Apollo was casually minding his own business in the precinct with Ema, Trucy and Klavier until he heard that cry. "Justice! Don't you dare fucking ignore me!"

Apollo looked up from the paperwork he was reading with Ema. The girl was plastered in makeup, thin as a stick and had thin, long bleach blonde hair.  
"Um…do I know you?" He was met by a swift slap across the face, toppling him off the edge of Ema's desk.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Ema and Trucy screamed.

"Nnng, oh you're my ex girlfriend Sarah." He used the edge of the desk to help stand. "How are you?" He was slapped again and fell back down. "For god's sake! I was just trying to be friendly! You dumped me not the other way round!"  
"You want to know how I am." He felt a weight on top of his body. Whatever it was, it was moving. "Why don't you ask _you're _child?"  
"Child…!?" Sure enough, the moving weight was a little girl. He lifted the baby off of him and sat up on the floor.

"Polly?"  
"Herr Forehead?"

"Apollo?!" All three of his friends were as shocked as he was. "I never expected you to be that type!"  
"Ema! She dumped me! Not the other way!" He screamed. "Sarah. This baby can't be mine!"

"Well it is." He felt more weight dropped on him. "So guess what. You can suffer while I go on vacation!"  
"Sarah! This baby isn't mine!" Apollo protested. He was about to say why but he blushed, embarrassed. He didn't want to admit why the baby couldn't be his.  
"Well she is. Evie, meet daddy."

"Sarah!" He took the baby up into his arms and followed her. "_You _know why she can't be mine."  
"It's amazing what you do when you're drunk." She replied spitefully. She then sauntered away.

"Sarah!" Apollo screamed.

He looked into the baby girl's eyes.  
"Um…hi Evie. I'm not daddy but it looks like I'm playing that part." The baby giggled and pulled his tie.

"You have a baby!?" Everyone was mad.

"She can't be mine…" Apollo looked at what the bleach blonde girl had ditched. A pushchair, a box and a few bags.

"Why?"

"I've never had sex with her mom." Apollo responded. His face was sore, his ex has just dumped a child on him… He started to cry, in the middle of a crowded precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo stopped after ten minutes, after a lot of comforting from Ema. Trucy rushed off to tell her daddy and Klavier had wondered off.  
"I believe you when you say the baby isn't yours." She looked at the baby in Apollo's arms. "Do you…know how to raise a baby?"  
"I grew up in an orphanage, I learnt through them about baby care." Apollo untangled the baby's fingers from his tie. "I just…don't think I can cope raising a baby."  
"Why?"  
"I'm still a kid inside Ema. I can't care for Evie…"  
"Sweetie. Go home." Ema ruffled his hair. "I'll give you a lift if you want."  
"Thanks Ema." His smile was broken.  
"You just keep hold of the baby; I'll put down the pushchair and things." Apollo gathered some of the bags and the blue bag that was strapped to the back of the pushchair. _What's she packed? Half her house!? _Apollo couldn't believe it – today was…bad.

Ema was shocked to see that Apollo's apartment was quite big.

"I was expecting you to live in a little tiny place."  
"Oh, Mr Gavin got this apartment for me when I was still in college. It was through his influence."

"That makes sense." She moved the last of the boxes into the apartment for him. "Look, I'll call Lana and me and her can come here after work."

"Thanks." He pulled Ema into an awkward bear hug. "Thanks for believing me about Evie too."

"It's no problem." _Wow, this feels good. _"I'll see you in a few hours."

-x-x-

"He's got a what!?" Lana seemed as shocked as Ema did as she paced her office.

"It's his ex's, he's adamant he hasn't had sex with his ex though." Ema tried to explain. She hated it when her sister paced the office the way she was now. "Look, he knows how to raise a child but he's not sure if he's gonna be able to cope. I thought maybe you and me could…ya know…help?"

"Apollo? Is he the brunette?"

"Yeah."

"The same brunette you fancy the ass off?"

"…Maybe…" Ema rolled her eyes. Her sister glared. "Yeah it is…"

"That doesn't have anything to do with helping him does it? Helping people sounds so…unlike my baby sister."  
"It does a little, but I think that the baby's important too."

"Alright then." She chuckled. "I just have to call Jake to tell him we'll be late." Jake was a house-husband now, he wanted his kids to always have a parent there so he'd left his low paying job at the precinct.

-x-x-

"Apollo?" Ema knocked again. "Apollo! Open the door!"  
"It's open!" Apollo screeched.

"You can't raise a baby Apollo!" Phoenix bit. Mr Wright and Trucy had gotten there before the Skyes. "You don't know the first thing! I could do a better job than you!" Evie was crying, Apollo comforting her.

"Actually Mr Wright. I think he could do a damn good job, a much better one than you ever will." Lana brushed past her sister and behind the lawyer. "Besides which. Humour me, what do you know about babies? How old was Trucy when you adopted her again…?"

"She was six."  
"Far past the stage of a baby. I'm sure you agree." Lana seemed impressed with Apollo's ability to comfort the now quiet baby.

"Mr Wright. If you're not gonna help me, whether it's with the baby or to prove she's not mine then just go!" Apollo screamed. "Oh and by the way. I was never adopted out so I learnt how to raise a baby while still at the orphanage."

"Way to go Apollo." Ema noticed he had been busy. He'd put all the things that could be harmful to Evie out of her reach and covered all the plug sockets and the fireplace and hid all the cables. "Wow you've been busy."  
"I don't want her to get hurt."

"What's in the boxes and bags and things Apollo?" Lana asked curious.  
"I'm not sure. The only thing I've looked in is the blue bag on the couch."  
"What's in there?"  
"Diapers, a bottle, changing mat, spare set of clothes…oh and a list. Not a good one though."  
"Why?"  
"That's it on the desk. It only has two things on."

"Number one, this is Evie…" Ema began.

"Number two, she's yours." Lana finished. "That girl had issues."

"That's as far as I got into the bag before the Wrights showed up."

"Well, we're here to help." Lana assured. "Put little Evie in the pushchair and we can start."

"Wow she packed everything." Ema sighed as she rooted through a bag of clothes for Evie. "Aww, look at the cute little shoes!"

"Do you have any clue how old Evie is Apollo?"  
"None. I think she's more than a year though."  
"Well. Looking by everything else your ex as left, I'm sure there's something that can tell us how old she is."

Lana was rooting through one of the boxes while Ema continued rooting through the bags. Apollo continued to root through the big blue bag.  
"Hm, what's this?" Apollo pulled a small leather bound book which had been slung in.

"Let's look." Lana took it into her hands. "It's the baby's medical record. It should have Evie's birthday in. Here we go."

"What's it say?"  
"Apollo, how long ago did you break up with Evie's mom?"  
" Two years ago in a few months. I was with her for about a year before that."  
"It means you were probably still on the scene when she fell pregnant…Evie's almost fourteen months old."

Apollo moved to the pushchair to check the baby. She was more content now. He helped Ema to unpack the last remaining bag.  
"Hey Apollo." Lana pulled something out the bottom of the blue bag. "Ema told me your ex had gone on vacation."  
"She has."  
"Not without this she won't." Lana pulled out a passport and a sheet of paper. "This paper says she was heading to Ibiza too…"

"Then she can come and find me when she remembers." Apollo took the passport and left it on top of the cabinet.

"Well, your ex has left everything but a cot for Evie to sleep in; I might be able to help there though." Lana smiled. "I'll call Jake and get him to bring our old one down."  
"Oh you don't have to!"  
"Apollo, my youngest is three now." She smiled. "He sleeps in a bed so the cot's unused."

"Oh ok thanks Lana." Ema moved a small teddy from Apollo's couch and sat down. Lana went off to make the call.

"You sure seem to be taking this well." Ema commented. "You're looking after someone else's baby."  
"At least I know Evie's gonna be safe this way." Apollo spoke calmly as he lifted the baby from the stroller. He noticed something, something shiny under the seat. "Hey Ema, pull this thing for me."  
"Hm?" She stood up. With a pull a ruby pendant came out. "My god, I don't think this is even paid for Apollo!"  
"Well it's not like they put these things were babies can get them so do you think…?"

"Lana!" Ema called. "Look!"  
"Wow it's beautiful."  
"There could be more."

Sure enough, there was a lot of jewellery there.  
"Maybe if we look at the prints…they can tell us who took them." Ema dropped them all in a plastic bag and stuffed them deep in her bag.

"Thanks so much for your help you two." Apollo smiled. "Do you want a coffee or something?"  
"Please." Both girls replied.

"Oh Apollo. She should be ok with solids and things…she's more than old enough for that."  
"Alright."  
"I suggest you feed her the food and some of her baby formula in about an hour or so." Apollo made the two girls coffee before heading back into the classy, modern kitchen area.

"Lana. Can she have juice?" Apollo asked as he searched through his cupboards.

"Not too often but I guess so." Lana replied. He took the small baby cup and poured in a small amount of watered down juice. He grabbed a banana and sat down in front of the little baby on his other couch.  
"Here you go." He gave her the cup. As he peeled the banana the baby tried to reach out and take some. He had seen people give babies younger than Evie bananas before so he gave her a little piece.

Maybe being a parent wasn't going to be such a bad thing for Apollo…


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo knew that the first night would be bad. He knew Evie would kick up a storm. He managed to keep calm and comfort her. Eventually, in the early hours she had stopped and had fallen asleep in his arms.

As he looked in the mirror at his exhausted expression his face fell. Bags were forming under his eyes and even after gelling his hair, the spikes were drooping down. He looked at Lana's list of what to do for Evie in the morning, in the afternoon, the evening and when they went out. Apollo yawned, getting the baby some milk in her sippy cup and giving her some cool microwave pancakes (Lana had given him a list of safe foods, amongst which the only ones he had were Cheerios, pancakes and fruit and he had the Cheerios for breakfast himself). Lana had even given Apollo her baby's old highchair for Evie.

He watched as Evie pulled tiny chunks off each pancake and chewed it, she had good teeth that was for sure. As soon as Evie and him had finished he let the breakfast settle a little before getting both himself and the baby changed. Her mother did have a good taste in clothes, and baby names too, Apollo noted. He carefully dressed her, thinking that she must be a lot more fragile than a regular person.

He needed air. He needed space too. Well, space that wasn't cluttered up with baby toys, diapers and baby clothes. He strapped Evie into the pushchair and packed some extra diapers, clothes and bottles into the big blue bag and got ready to go and visit Ema.

-x-x-

"Aw! Hello cutie!" Ema turned to mush as soon as she saw the tiny baby. "Say Apollo, why is she doing that?" The baby had put her arms in the air and was opening and closing her tiny hands.  
"She just wants to be picked up and cuddled." He unclipped the straps holding her in and lifted her into his arms. "See." Sure enough, the baby was giggling now.  
"Fraulien, this is not a crèche." Klavier walked past, ignoring the tired attorney holding the giggling baby. "Oh and that's not a dog." He pointed a finger to the baby, who began to sob.

"Mr Gavin! Shut up and get out of here!" Ema snarled.

"…Thanks…I can't be dealing with him today…" Apollo yawned.

"My god, you look exhausted today."  
"She whipped up all hell last night."  
"Poor you."

"Ah I thought I'd find you here." Mr Wright stood over Apollo.

"…Mr Wright?"  
"I came to…apologise about last night. I…over reacted."

"Thank you Mr Wright."  
"I want to help you, to prove Evie's not yours."  
"Thank you Mr Wright."  
"Not at all. So, whenever you need help with absolutely anything, give me and Trucy a call." Phoenix patted Apollo's shoulder.

"The same goes for me and Lana too!" Ema declared.

"Thanks…um…I'm gonna head off home, I'm gonna try and get an hour's sleep."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

-x-x-

After getting his head down for an hour with Evie sleeping too he felt refreshed. He changed Evie again only he realised something now. There were strange thin red marks across the baby girl's chest, Apollo was suspicious of the marks and took a photo to show Lana, surely she could help. He noticed that if he touched them the baby tried to force him away, as if he was hurting her when he touched them.

He glanced at the clock, it was three in the afternoon, Lana should be in the office at this time.

"Hello, Chief Prosecutor's office, how can I help you?" Lana's receptionist chirped.

"Good afternoon. Is it possible to speak to Lana?"  
"Can I ask a name please?"  
"Apollo Justice."  
"Please hold for me Mr Justice." Then some 'calming' music began to play. Apollo sighed. After ten minutes the music stopped.

"Ok Mr Justice. I'm going to transfer your call."  
"Thank you ma'am."

"Lana's office, how can I help you Apollo?"  
"Hi Lana." Apollo started. "I need you to look at something with baby Evie…"

"What's the matter?"  
"Have you got your cellphone?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Can I send you a picture? Of Evie."  
"Sure why?"  
"She's got some strange red marks, like scars on her chest."

"…Scars?...send me the image."  
"Ok, hold on a sec." He grabbed the cellphone from his coffee table and sent the picture attached to a text message.  
"Alright I've got it…" It went silent on Lana's side. Apollo left the phone on the stand on speaker and lifted the over eager Evie onto his lap. She seemed to be satisfied when she began to play with his antennae.

"Something's wrong Apollo. Look, can you meet me, Ema and my family for dinner later with Evie? My treat."

"Ok thank you."

-x-x-

Apollo had walked, pushing Evie's stroller with him to the restaurant. He had arrived first, Ema quickly pulled up in her car, still dressed in her work clothes. She was carrying a blue parcel in her hand and a carrier bag which Apollo was curious about.

"What's the parcel and bag for?" He asked after calling Ema over and saying hi.  
"The bag has some little things for Lana's kids in, oh and one for Evie." She pulled out a small white bear. "Thought she might like it." The baby happily took it and began to pull it.  
"…And the parcel?"  
"My secret." She winked.

Lana finally arrived with her husband and three kids. Lana had two boys and a girl. She introduced the oldest one, Matthew, to him first, a fairly average, nine year old, brunette kid with his head stuck in a DS. Then she introduced her only daughter, a cute little five year old whose long brown hair and sparkling eyes replicated that of her mother and aunt, although young she was carrying a small kiddy book with her. Then she introduced him to her little three year old, who seemed interested in the little baby in the stroller but soon turned his attention to the pictures on the menu. Then came her husband, Jake Marshall, who Apollo already knew. He chuckled and looked to the baby.

"So this is the little bambina causing all the trouble hm?" Evie giggled, she must have liked his voice. "Well, she's mighty cute."

-x-x-

They'd eaten appetisers before Lana remembered why she had invited Apollo.

"Apollo…those scars…they look like they were made by the mom or another person." Lana concluded. "I even took them to a doctor contact of mine to check."

"You mean someone's been hurting her, on purpose."

"Who would do that!?" Ema screeched.

"I wouldn't put it past her…" Apollo muttered under his breath. "Lana, how were the injuries made?"

"Someone digging in their sharp nails I believe. The wounds were all deep and will scar her."

"Poor baby." Apollo mumbled.

Who would _want _to do that to a child? This wasn't an accident; even Apollo could tell some of the wounds were older than others.

"Hey mommy, can I hold the baby?" The little girl looked up from her brother's game.

"You have my permission but you need to ask that man there." She pointed to Apollo.

"Hey mister, please can I hold the baby?"  
"Sure."

"Ok, go sit next to the mister and ask him to give you the baby." Evie seemed reluctant to leave Apollo's clutches but soon settled in the young girl's arms.

"Would you care for any more drinks?" A young waitress came over as the little girl gave Evie back to Apollo. "Dear lord…Apollo!?" He looked up, the girl had long black hair with an unmistakable sweeping fringe and a lip ring.  
"My god, Cass what are you doing here?"  
"I work here silly." She punched his arm. "Aww, what a cute baby! Is she um…one of your two's?" She looked to Ema and Lana. Both shook their heads.

"Who does she belong to then?"

"Cass, see if anyone wants any more drinks, I'll explain who you are then I'll explain about the baby." They all placed more orders. "That girl was my best friend throughout my high school and college education. She's a Goth, a really nice one though, she's a nice enough lady and very polite."  
"So are you going to explain who these people are and who the baby is?"  
"Ok Cass. Well, this is a colleague of mine, detective Ema Skye. Then this is her big sister, chief prosecutor Lana Marshall nee Skye. This is Lana's husband Jake Marshall and their three kids." Apollo took a deep breath before prizing Evie's fingers from his tie. "Now, you remember Sarah?"  
"That b-" She was about to swear when she remembered the kids. "That ball of failure, you used to date?"  
"Yes, that ball of failure. Made of plastic, lots of money, slept around…"  
"I'm thinking of the right one."  
"Well…meet her daughter Evie."

"You idiot! You did not get back together with her! How stupid could you be!?" She continued to ramble, Apollo tried to explain but she wouldn't stop.

"Ok! We get it! Calm down for Christ's sakes!" Ema growled.

"I'm not with Sarah. She dumped the baby on me and said she was mine, and then she went off."

"Wait…she's saying the baby's yours. I thought you never…did that with her. Because…ya know…" She couldn't think of a way to put it. "Anyway, she's one to talk, didn't she always accuse you of sleeping with me? When I had and still have the same boyfriend before you and her got together."

"I don't think she's mine." Apollo took a sip from his drink. "But I'm looking after her until her mom gets back."  
"To be honest, I couldn't think of a better person our age to leave a kiddy with…by the way, my boyfriend has been trying to contact you. About Sheena."

"Who is Sheena, Apollo?" Ema asked.

Apollo had forgotten about Sheena…


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you Martin?" Apollo spoke clearly into the cellphone.

"Better than you by the sounds of things my man." It was hard to hear Cass' boyfriend over the sounds of dogs barking close by.

"So Cass told you about Evie?"

"Yes she did. So what are you going to do about Sheena?"  
"Is she ready?"  
"Of course, we just need you to pick her up."  
"I need to get a lift down there though…" Apollo sighed. "Alright, I'll call you when I can pick her up."

-x-x-

"I'll dare him! I mean, who's Sheena!?" Ema seemed grouchier than usual.

"Aww is my little sister jealous?" Lana teased. "How come you're assuming this Sheena is a girlfriend or ex of his?"  
"I don't care who she is! I'll dare him hide it!"  
"Ema. You are jealous of a person you have never met."  
"So!"  
"And yet you try to tell me you don't even have a tiny crush on him."  
"Uh…well…"

-x-x-

Apollo had caught the bus as far as he could to where he needed to go, even so it was going to be at least half an hours walk pushing Evie up the hill to the animal shelter where Martin worked.

"Hey dude, where are you?"  
"I'm at the bottom of the hill. I'll be about half an hour." Apollo replied. This was his drop call warning to Martin. Evie was at least quiet on the bus but now she wanted to be hugged, Apollo somehow managed to juggle holding the baby with pushing the now empty pushchair up the hill and back down.

"Sheena's in there my friend." Martin, another Goth and again a good friend to Apollo pointed to a small room. Apollo glanced in.

"Um…which one is she?"  
"Oh, I'll get her." He opened the door. "Sheena!"

Sheena wasn't a person, she was in fact an eight week old husky puppy. Apollo was still unsure on whether he should take her yet, especially since he had Evie to look after too.

"She may be eight weeks old but somehow they've already got her potty trained and check this out. Go stand over there." Apollo walked to the other side of the room. "Shout her."  
"Sheena!" The little black and white puppy trotted up to him.  
"Tell her to follow when you walk back."  
"Sheena, follow." Sure enough the puppy paced at his side. "God, how much training have they been doing with her."  
"No clue but they can walk around with her at their side no matter where they go. So she's all yours like we agreed."  
"Got a leash for her?"  
"Sure." He hooked the leash around the small pup's collar and strapped the baby back into the pushchair.  
"Any chance of hitching a lift to the Police Precinct in town?"  
"I'm sure one of the workers can take you down." Sure enough, at the promise Apollo would strap him in with her he managed to get a lift.

-x-x-

He wrapped Sheena's leash around the frame of the pushchair and she hid under the baby's seat.  
"Good girl Sheena." Apollo whispered as he gave Evie a drink. "Alright, let's go sweetheart." The baby giggled.

"Apollo, is Sheena an ex of yours?" Ema asked curiously.

"No why?"  
"Current girlfriend?" Ema was ready to hit him if he said yes, he seemed to pick up on that.

"No, I'm single."

"So who is she to you!?" Ema seemed upset.  
"Ema why are you so interested?"  
"Because I am!"  
"Are you…jealous?"  
"No!" Apollo reacted.

"You are, aren't you?" He looked down to Evie. "She isn't even a person Ema, you've got it all wrong."  
"What!?"  
"Wanna meet her?" Ema nodded. "Sheena." Out tumbled the little puppy, getting caught in her leash as she climbed out. "That's Sheena." Apollo helped untangle the puppy who sat patiently at his side.

"You mean…I've been jealous of a dog!?" She mumbled under her breath.  
"I told you." The baby giggled and dog barked.

"Evie! Don't rub it in." She tickled the baby's tummy. "She's cute."  
"The dog's super trained or something. She was trained literally from the moment she could see and walk."  
"She's so little!" She knelt down to pat the dog's head. "Are you going to be able to cope with both a dog and baby?"  
"Well I'm gonna have to now aren't I?" Apollo smiled.

-x-x-

A few days later, after some calm Ema and Apollo had both settled again. Evie was settling a little better and overall things were going good for Apollo. He still wasn't sure about Ema being jealous of Sheena – could it have been possible? Na – she was just worried someone else was going to ditch a baby on him.

A banging on his front door roused the baby and woke him. Evie's first reaction was to, of course, cry. Apollo grabbed his jeans and fastened them around his waist before lifting the baby from the cot and going to answer the door.

"Hi remember me?" _Oh dear lord no…why now!? What have I ever done that was so bad?_

"Um…Jenny nice to see you." Apollo put on a false smile. "Can I help at all?" He was doing his best to comfort Evie.

"You have a child? My, I wasn't expecting that. So I assume you finally have a partner? A long term one."  
"Um…no. I'm looking after her for someone." Apollo yawned. "Look, I don't mean to be rude but I have a baby to feed and I need to get ready for work as well as walk my dog."

"Sweetheart you really should treat your ex a little better."  
"Can you just wait until later, maybe a few hours?"  
"I suppose…"

Apollo snatched his cellphone up into his hands after giving Evie her breakfast.

_Ema help me! Another ex is here! She doesn't have a baby but she wants something. HELP!!! – Apollo x_

Ema always got mad when there wasn't a kiss at the end of the text.

As he began to eat his own breakfast he received a phone call.

"Hello?"  
"Apollo? What the hell are you on about?"  
"Another ex of mine has come to the door. I don't know what she wants but knowing my luck as soon as I leave this building she'll be following me."

"Oh god. What does she want?" Ema seemed pretty ticked.

"I don't know!" Apollo whined. "I don't even know how she found out where I live!"  
"Ok…chill out. Uh…I've got no idea about what to in this situation…I know someone who might though! I'll call you back!"  
"Wait Wh-" The line wend dead. "Ema!" He turned his attention back to Evie, who was covered in toast crumbs and Cheerios. "Come on you, bath time."

After bathing Evie and getting her changed, then having a quick shower and getting ready himself he grabbed Sheena's leash. He clipped it over the pup's collar and picked up his cellphone.

_Trucy, want to meet me in People Park? I have something you might like – Apollo x_

Within minutes he got his reply.

_Sure. I'll head over there now! Trucy xx_

Apollo looked to Evie who was crawling along the floor towards Sheena. She then sat there in front of the dog, quietly.  
"What's the matter Evie? Want to stroke the doggy?" He took her hand and gently moved it along the dog's head. Evie smiled and giggled.

"Come on the sweetheart, in your stroller." He was finding it easier with Evie now.

-x-x-

Trucy loved Sheena and after walking back to the precinct they parted.  
"…shit…" Apollo cursed under his breath, Jenny was there. He snuck past and up to Ema's desk. "She's here Ema!" Apollo whined.

"Ok, it's going to be fine. I spoke to Lana." _And Lana knows everything about relationships…_

"Ok what do I do?"  
"It depends what she wants."  
"There you are Apollo." Jenny was different to Sarah, brown curls for hair and dark make-up gave the impression she was more mature.  
"What is it Jenny?" Apollo asked as nicely as he could muster. Klavier appeared behind Ema.

"My, my what a beautiful Fraulien." He commented.

"I want to get back with you Apollo. Since it's clear you're more mature and quiet now."  
"Hey c'mon, I was a college kid back then. It's not my fault that just because you're three years older than me you wanted to control me." Ema seemed shocked, three years!? That would make the woman 25 like her.

"He can't get back with you." Ema stated.

"Why?" _Think fast Ema…_  
"Because he already has a girlfriend." _I do? _Apollo was surprised.

"Who?"  
"I'm his girlfriend." Ema leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his hip. Apollo seemed just as shocked as Jenny and Klavier was fuming.

"Is that true?"  
"Uh…yeah!" He put his arm against her head, brushing her smooth skin.  
"When you two break up, call me." She glared at Ema before leaving.

"Fraulien! I'll dare you date Herr Forehead!"  
"I don't date him though."  
"Thanks Ema. That was a nice save."  
"No problem." She blushed a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Two more weeks past, making it three weeks since he was left with Evie. Apollo had grown a little more attached to the baby now, she had settled and, while he was still finding scars and injuries on her body she seemed calmer. It was his only day off in the three weeks since he had Evie, he was joined by the Skyes that day to go to the zoo.

Ema had taken the day off so she wouldn't have to hear Klavier's whining, he still hadn't shut up about her faking she was Apollo's girlfriend. Lana had taken the day off because she had promised her three children that she'd take them. Jake wanted to go fishing anyway.

"Ok, remember Trucy, don't take her out." He had left her with Sheena before they left.

Lana had 'kidnapped' her next door neighbour's people carrier.  
"Ok, Matthew and Danielle, can you go in the back please?"

"Yes mommy." The little girl climbed in first.  
"Ok." He soon followed.  
"Ok, Apollo on the left and I put Evie's chair on the right."  
"Sounds good."  
"Ema, you get to pick. You can sit with Apollo or me in the front."  
"I'll sit with Apollo." Lana smirked, she knew her sister would say that.  
"Ok Apollo, do you want to sit with Evie?"  
"Sure." He ended up sat in the middle with the baby girl beside him.

"Ok, that means that I can move Callum's booster seat to the front seat."  
"Yay! I get to sit with Mommy!" The little boy declared.

-x-x-

The trip was long with the two kids in the back whining it was taking too long. Once at the zoo, Lana was too busy rounding up her kids as soon as they got out the car.  
"Matthew! Do that again and I'll take you back and ruin your dad's fishing trip!" Lana scolded.

"Sorry mom…"  
"Leave the DS in the car now." By this point, Apollo had got Evie out and got her in the stroller. Again she began motioning for him to pick her up.

"Ema can you push the stroller? Evie wants to be carried again." Ema smiled and nodded as Apollo picked the baby up.

It was mid morning now, once they'd paid to get in Lana's kids, with the exception of Callum ran straight to the nearest enclosure. Apollo sighed, Matthew seemed to be a bit of a trouble causer, although the other two seemed fine. Lana's kids were obsessed with the lions, watching as they crushed the bone of the food they were eating. When one roared, it spooked Evie and she seemed to hug closer to Apollo.

In the afternoon, as Ema ordered food for the group, Lana watched Apollo and Evie closely.  
"Apollo…can she walk?"  
"I tried to help her to, she just falls down as soon as I let go though." Apollo was sat with his legs crossed and Evie on his lap.  
"Keep trying, I'm sure she'll get used to it gradually." She tickled Evie's tummy and the baby burst out laughing. "She's got a lot closer to you, I think you've got closer to her too."  
"Yeah…" Ema came back, lowering the tray of food onto the grass in the middle of everyone else.

Lana's kids were pigging out on burgers, fries and sodas, Lana was eating a chicken burger and fries while Apollo and Ema were eating sweet chilli chicken wraps and fries. Apollo had ordered some fries and chicken nuggets for Evie. There was no chance she was going to manage to eat all of it. Before he began eating he broke the nuggets into smaller pieces and leaving them to cool.

He'd fed her as much as he could, finished up his own food and gave her a drink.

"Mommy!" Callum and Danielle looked to their mother. "Can we feed the penguins? Can we!?"  
"You want to go to the penguin show?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright, we'll head off now."

They all ended up on the front row, all three of Lana's kids got to feed the penguins, Ema did and Apollo did too. Evie was sat on his lap, peering over the edge as Apollo held the fish over the edge, Evie giggled every time the penguin leapt up and snatched the fish from his fingers.

-x-x-

"Polly. You got a message today." Sheena rushed straight to Apollo and Evie as soon as Trucy said his nickname.

"Hm? Who was it?"  
"They didn't say. They told me to give you this number." Trucy handed him a small sheet of paper.  
"Hm…an out of town number." Apollo folded it up. "Did they say anything else?"  
"No, they said they wanted to speak to you and you only."  
"Ok. Can you leave the number on my desk? I'll call it tomorrow."

"Sure Polly! Did you have fun at the zoo?" She looked at the baby asleep in the pushchair Ema was pushing.

"Hey Apollo. I have tomorrow off too. Can I stick with you for the night and stick with you tomorrow?"  
"Sure you can stay." Apollo smiled. "Thanks for the day out Lana."  
"No problem." Lana smiled. "If I were you I'd be thinking about getting little Evie to bed."  
"I'll call you later Lana!"  
"Sure Ema." Lana smiled cheekily.

-x-x-

"Sorry Ema, I didn't think she'd wake you up as well." Apollo yawned as he comforted Evie.  
"Do you get this most mornings?"  
"Sometimes, not too often though." Apollo sat on the couch, the now quiet baby in his arms. "We have to go into the office, just to make that phone call."

-x-x-

"I'm sorry. I know I asked him to call us yesterday." The middle aged couple were waiting in the office.  
"It's ok. He should be here in the moment." Trucy beamed. "Would you like a coffee?"  
"Please."

"Morning Trucy. Can I have the day -?" Apollo suddenly hushed up.  
"These are the people that rang you yesterday." Trucy began.

"Apollo, how are you sweetheart?"

Apollo suddenly felt faint…


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I finally got back online and able to upload things!! Enjoy reading!!**

Apollo held Evie closer to him.  
"Who are you?" Ema spat.

"We are…"  
"They're Sarah's parents…" Apollo gulped. "W-what do you want? What are you doing here?"  
"We came to see how our granddaughter was." The man replied calmly.

"N-no." Apollo was automatically defensive. "You'll just take her away."  
"Sweetheart. You have it all wrong." The woman tried to calm him. "Please Apollo."  
"L-look. I'll trust you for now; I haven't really got a choice…" Apollo looked to Trucy. "Trucy, can I have today off?"  
"Of course Polly." Trucy beamed.

"This isn't the place to talk. Can I take you for dinner?"  
"Of course Apollo."

"T-thanks. Do you eat Italian?"  
"Yes."  
"Meet me at 'Café Uno' at one in the afternoon." Apollo still didn't want to give up Evie.

-x-x-

"They can't take her away…" Apollo looked to Ema desperately.  
"It's ok, calm down. I won't let them do that to you." Evie seemed to sense Apollo's discomfort, his agitation, she hugged closer to him.  
"Evie…" Apollo hugged against her.

-x-x-

"You're all wrong Apollo. We don't want to take Evie away." The woman took her seat at the table.  
"Now's not the time my dear." The man smiled. "We should all introduce ourselves."  
"Hi welcome to Café Uno. Would you like any drinks?" The waitress came over.

"It's my treat. Please order what you want. You too Ema."  
"Oh thanks Apollo. You don't have to though."  
"No but I want to." Apollo looked to the waitress. "Can I have a glass of the house rose wine please? Oh and a small fruit juice bottle for the baby."  
"Medium white wine please." Ema asked.

"A bottle of Budweiser please." The man asked quickly.

"Just a bottle of still water for me please." The woman asked.

"Of course. I'll leave you to look at the menu."

After ordering food everyone fell silent.  
"Ahem. Um…my name's Ema Skye. I'm Apollo's best friend." Ema introduced herself.

"My name is Anya Bailey."  
"And mine is Richard Bailey."  
"You are…his ex's parents?" Ema looked to the two. "Um…can I ask something about you Mr Bailey? Do you…run a business?"  
"Yes. I run a clothes company."  
"I thought so. My sister wears the skirts your company make."  
"Well that's pleasing to know." He looked to Apollo before turning back to her. "Yes, I am Sarah Bailey's father and this is her mother."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Anya was very tanned, like Klavier was.  
"Thank you Miss Skye." Anya spoke clearly with a European accent. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Apollo, listen to me. We haven't seen our granddaughter in six months." Apollo didn't react to what Anya had just said. "Sarah ran away, she took off with another ex of hers."  
"Which one?" Apollo seemed stern all of a sudden.

"Kirk…?"  
"The name seems familiar to me." Apollo stated.

"We do not want to take Evie from you. We just want to see her. We…thought this would happen."  
"What? Her offloading Evie on me?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, you know she can't be yours…?"  
"Yes I know that." Apollo replied.

"Do you remember Kirk?"  
"No. Not yet."  
"We'll be sticking in town. We know Sarah will be back soon." Richard seemed positive about that. "She contacted one of my understudies to arrange a flight to Ibiza."  
"But I have her passport. It was with Evie's baby stuff."

"Yes, she's using a passport belonging to Kirk's sister. His sister and Sarah look almost the same."

"You're free to visit Evie at the office where I work and at my apartment." Apollo decided.

-x-x-

The meal had ended, the Bailey couple were about to part ways with Apollo and Ema. Until Richard came up behind Apollo.

"Best friend hm? You have a girlfriend there don't you?" He whispered in Apollo's ear

"No. She really just is my best friend."  
"Hm…she's a good looking girl. Seems to like you a lot too." Richard smiled.

"Yeah…" Apollo didn't believe him.

-x-x-

It was in the afternoon, during a casual conversation Apollo suddenly remembered who Kirk was.  
"I just remembered who Kirk was."  
"Who was he?" Ema turned to Apollo.

"She cheated on me with him. He's a rich kid. And he's also… uh-oh…"  
"What?"  
"Get me my cellphone." Apollo paled. "Keep an eye on Evie."  
"Of course."

"Mr Wright. I need you to search something for me…"

"Ema!" Apollo shouted her. "Can you take me and Evie to the hospital!"

-x-x-

"What's the problem?" Ema seemed panicked.

"I'll explain when we're there."

He rushed through the hospital to the baby unit.  
"Listen to me Ema. Kirk and her slept with each other towards the end of our relationship. About the time Evie would have been conceived…" Apollo looked like he was crying.  
"Apollo don't cry!" Ema tried to comfort him, but seeing the baby as doctor's rushed around her was distressing.

"Kirk…he's HIV positive, and known to be."  
"He definitely has the virus?"  
"He was diagnosed with it about four years ago. I knew his family well. His mother had HIV, out of her four children only he had the virus."  
"So you think Sarah could have caught it off him?"

"Y-yeah. If she has it, then that means baby Evie might."  
"What are the chances…?"  
"Mr Wright searched it up, if Sarah has HIV, there's something like a one in four chance of Evie having HIV."

-x-x-

It seemed like an eternity, watching as Evie was given back to Apollo and a needle was pushed into her arm. The baby squealed.

Apollo and Ema, all the doctors assumed they were a couple and that Evie was their child. When Apollo told them the truth, the immediate questions were: Is Apollo Evie's dad? And where's her real mom?

"Mr Justice…" A doctor came out and sat alongside Apollo. Ema shuffled over to let the doctor sit alongside Apollo. "…we will not have the results for the baby's tests until at least next week."

"Yes sir."  
"We would like you to meet someone if you could."  
"Of course."

They were lead to an office with a lone doctor.

"Ah, Ema! How is Lana?"  
"Jess!" Ema squealed. "She's ok."  
"You must be Apollo and this must be Evie. I am the doctor who Lana sent the photos you took too."  
"Ah ok."  
"I have two requests. The first is a paternity test. The second is…I'd like you and Evie to be placed under observation for a week or so."  
"You mean you want to put cameras in my house?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright. It's not like I have anything to hide."

This would be a week of hell. While Evie may not be his, the thought she could have HIV was one that Apollo couldn't comprehend.


	7. Chapter 7

"Apollo, I don't see why you don't just hand Evie to her grandparents. They seem to be decent enough folks." It was three days after the hospital visit, Ema and Lana tried to keep him calm.

"I can't."

"Why?"  
"It's stupid why."  
"Tell us Apollo, we won't laugh, we promise." Lana assured.

"I know she's not mine. Not even my heart is saying she's mine. But being an orphan and seeing and feeling the suffering I endured means I can't let Evie back to her mother or family if I know she's gonna get hurt."

"That's touching." The baby was in the middle of the floor in the precinct. Apollo beside her. Ema was sat at her desk which Lana was perching on.

The baby crawled towards Apollo, taking one of his hands and lifting it above her head. Apollo smiled, moving his hands so he had one of her fragile hands in each of his own. He lifted her so she was stood and begun to take tiny steps closer to him. Gradually, he worked his hands free and to his surprise, she continued to walk towards him rather than falling flat on her backside like she had done every other time.

"Baby Evie's first steps!" Anya, Evie's grandmother squeaked.

"Oh, Mrs Bailey." Apollo seemed shocked, not only because she had magically appeared but because Evie had taken her first steps.

"Oh my god! No! How embarrassing!" Someone screamed watching the news on one of the four, widescreen televisions mounted around the room. Apollo caught a glimpse of one.

"Hey! Hey turn it up!" He called.

"…Miss Sarah Bailey, daughter of famous clothing designer Richard Bailey was arrested this afternoon on charges of assault on an airline hostess. She has been wanted for several charges over the last few months, including fraud, sexual abuse and grievous bodily harm. It was believed she had used the passport of her boyfriend's sister to escape the country. It is not known where her young child, Evie Bailey is. She will be tried in Los Angeles Crown Court in two days…"

"Shit, I have to call Richard." Anya rushed off.

"Fraud, assault, bodily harm? Whoa, those are some tough charges. If I were you, I'd add child abuse to it, take Evie to the trial with you." Ema commented.

"I don't think that would be the best idea, think of the stress it will put Apollo and Evie under, as well as Evie's grandparents."

"I don't think it would to be honest. As long as Richard and Anya agreed."

-x-x-

It was on the second day of the trials that Apollo stood up and pointed out what she had done with Evie.

"Mr Justice. Could you please take the stand?" Apollo noticed it was strange looking at the court from a whole new prospective, being behind the defence bench was a different experience to that of the witness stand, knowing all the eyes were on him and the baby in his arms.

"State your name and occupation." The prosecutor looked straight to the lawyer rather than Apollo.

"Apollo Justice, attorney at law."  
"And the child's name?"  
"Evie Bailey." Apollo replied.

"Indeed, could you testify how you came to be caring for said baby?"  
"Of course."

"I was minding my own business on the day I was given Evie. You have to understand that it will soon be two years since she and I broke up. She came in, slapped me round the face, twice. Then dumped Evie on top of me. I have several witnesses who can vouch for this." Evie shifted in Apollo's arms. "She told me she was going on holiday and that Evie was mine."  
"And do you believe Evie is yours?"  
"No." Apollo replied, feeling a pang of guilt.

-x-x-

The fighting continued for days, not only on the counts of fraud and assault but now of child abuse and neglect. Apollo stayed out the way with Evie as much as he could, hoping to keep her from hearing the fighting and arguing.  
"I guess my time with you is numbered." He whispered in Evie's ear. The baby was still too young to understand. "Even if you got taken from your mom…whoever your daddy is will take you…if he's unsafe your grandparents." The baby stood on two feet again, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "It's the last day today baby."

He wasn't stupid, the way things were, Evie's mum was going to be labelled as too unstable to keep Evie in her care. In his heart of hearts, Apollo believed Evie wasn't his, as much as he was beginning to wish she was. He believed Kirk was the father, if his maths was good (which in this case, he wished he wasn't) and both parents of Evie had HIV she too would have a 50-50 chance of having it too. He held the little baby in his arms, sharing his warmth with her. He felt as a single tear dripped down his cheek and against the baby's skin.

"Even if you're not my baby…I still love you. Alright baby, I'll still be your daddy in a strange way…" The baby giggled in his ear.

"Mr Justice." The bailiff called. "They want you to take the baby in with you."  
"Yes sir." He took Evie up into his arms as he stood.

"Apollo, take the stand." Apollo climbed onto the stand. Evie shifted in his arms again, yet she spoke out…

"Dada!" The little baby spoke out, it was a little confused and mumbled but it was only her first word. The first word most, if not all babies said: 'dada' and she had said it to Apollo.

Apollo felt that suffocating sensation in his chest. Unintentionally, this baby was making it harder for Apollo to give her up.

-x-x-

The doctor, the kind, warm woman who knew Lana and Ema personally replaced Apollo on the stand. Apollo himself was asked to take a seat beside the stand.

"Are you ready for these results?" She looked down to Apollo, he nodded. The whole court fell into silence.

"The chances of paternity for Apollo Justice are 0.01 percent." He felt his heart sink, straight to his stomach. "I'm sorry…" She took a deep breath. "At the request of the court, while he had to be handcuffed before blood could be taken we also did one with Kirk." She commented. "The chances of paternity for Kirk Johnson are 99.9 percent." Apollo felt his heart sink lower again, if that was even possible.

"There is also a chance this child could have the life threatening illness HIV? Could you give us the results on that?"  
"I also did one on her mother." The doctor commented. "Evie's HIV test was negative… Miss Bailey…your test proved positive."  
"P-positive!?" The girl screamed.

"Kirk is known to be HIV positive." The woman concluded.

"Kirk!?" She swung to look at him. "You bastard!"

-x-x-

"You are not fit to care for your child." The judge concluded. "You will give up your child to the only other family the baby has that will not cause harm to her, that is of course, under the agreement of Mr and Mrs Bailey…"  
"You mean we should take her?" Anya looked down to Apollo. He had gone into a complete breakdown, he was taken away and Evie left in her pushchair in the court. "But…"  
"You mean you would rather Apollo take him?"  
"Yeah…I mean…look what he's done for that baby!"  
"It has to be a biological relation." Apollo had come back in now. He was right, his time was numbered and now it was up.

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby…" Apollo clung to the child. "Be good for them." He forced himself to kiss her goodbye.

-x-x-

"I'm sorry…I need a drink." Ema left the house and into the nearby bar. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just the same usual suspects in the bar. All except one, the brunette was sat on a bar stool, the small puppy's head could just be seen, the man had the puppy on his lap. She tilted her head, recognising the puppy as Apollo's dog Sheena.

"…Apollo?..." She ran forward, taking the bar stool next to him and ordering her drink. She noticed that several glasses were piled up in front of him. "Apollo?"  
"…hm?" He looked to her, his eyes were glassy.

"Apollo! How much have you drank?"  
"Not enough." Apollo growled.  
"Don't be stupid!" She cried out. "I know you and Evie were close, but…"  
"But what?"  
"Drinking yourself stupid isn't the answer!" She cried.

"Leave me alone…"


	8. Chapter 8

He ended up so intoxicated Ema had to take him home with her and let him sleep on their couch that night.

The rest of the week, she found Apollo in the same bar, drinking himself to the brink of throwing up, almost every night.

-x-x-

A month passed, luckily, Apollo had stopped drinking to forget by then, Ema had taken his mind away from the subject by asking him out weeks before. That morning, as she woke to the drone of her alarm clock, she was shocked to see she had fallen asleep cuddled against her sexy, half-naked, boyfriend's chest. She wiggled free of him carefully, laying the arm he had over her shoulder on a pillow. She quickly stopped the alarm so he could rest for a little longer.

As she stood in the shower, her back slid down the cool tiles as she sat under the spray. Apollo was a great boyfriend to her, she could tell now why he had become so easily attached to Evie, he doted on Ema as much as he did her. She finished up her shower and paced back into her bedroom, Apollo had woken by then. She climbed onto the bed beside him, pulling him into a rather sloppy kiss.

"You're not working today are you?" She whispered in his ear as she heard her sister pace the hall.

"No."  
"Come into work with me please baby, just for an hour or two." She purred.

"Alright." He kissed her cheek. "You should get dressed before you soak your bed." He winked.

"Yikes!" She leapt up, suddenly realising she was still wet.

-x-x-

Work was much more fun for Ema when Apollo was around, he was the person she could have a meaningful conversation with, he was the one who kept Klavier away from her, he was the one who made her laugh. He always made her laugh when he sat on the floor, by her chair like a little boy, with Sheena on his lap.

He was alone in the precinct while Ema went to a quick meeting.  
"Dada!" A voice called out, he discounted it as his imagination.

"Dada!" It called again. This time he knew it was real though. Suddenly he felt some weight on top of his lap. "Dada! Dada!" He looked down, it was Evie.

"E-Evie!" He called out. Wrapping his arms around the girl. Ema was just coming out of her meeting as he called the baby's names out. "Evie! I've missed you baby!" He cried out.

"Apollo…" Anya knelt down in front of him, Ema at his side and a crowd gathered on around them. "I need you to help us with Evie."  
"Why?"

"She won't sleep for more than two hours, she barely eats enough food and she cries and screams for you all the time." Apollo glanced down, Evie had fallen asleep in his arms. "How do you do that?"  
"I dunno…"  
"Apollo, Richard and I are too old to keep up with an energetic and loveable baby like Evie. We struggle, we really do." Apollo turned to Ema, whose eyes were glimmering as if she felt that small ray of hope that Apollo could see Evie and have her back for a while.

"We can't look after her Apollo." She said dimly as they took the seats at the coffee shop. "We're too old, Richard and I."  
"I thought you were only in your late forties?" Ema commented.

"I am, Richard is older. A baby who is as emotionally attached as Evie requires a lot of care. Personally though there is another reason, I don't think Richard and I are ideal candidates for raising a young child, after all, our only daughter was arrested and charged for neglect, fraud and assault and our three sons are promiscuous, the youngest is only thirteen as well." She sighed. "Richard will be here soon…"

"I told you she'd make a good girlfriend." He laughed light heartedly, joining them at the table.  
"Ok then. Thanks Richard…I think." Ema smiled.

"Apollo, I was wondering what you thought about adoption?"  
"Don't you dare throw her into an orphanage!" Apollo snarled.

"No, no. I mean you adopting her, being named as her foster father."  
"But I'm…" _I'm not her dad…it hurts to lie…how can I tell her she's not mine when she's older?_

"You don't think we expect you to lie to her about what has happened to her family do you?" Richard almost sensed it by the look in both Apollo's and Ema's eyes. "I don't expect you to make a decision right away either?"

-x-x-

A week of debating to himself and Ema passed.  
"How can you get her to be my legal child?"  
"I will go to any court in the country if it means that child is loved. I don't care how long it takes" Apollo breathed a sighed in relief as he heard that.

Finally, someone who cared for the baby as much as he did.

-x-x-

(A year after he adopted Evie)

"Come on Evie, bed time." The little girl looked from the TV to her 'daddy' and Ema on one couch and Trucy and Phoenix on the other.

"Ok." She put the pencil crayon down she had been drawing with, taking Apollo's outstretched hand. "Good night Ema." She went up to the woman and kissed her cheek lightly. "Good night auntie True" She couldn't say Trucy. "Good night uncle Nick."

Apollo wrapped the sheets around the now two and a half year old baby.  
"Daddy." She tugged his sleeve. "When Ema has the baby? Will I have a sister?"  
"We don't know yet." Apollo kissed her forehead.

"Will you still love me the same?" She asked innocently.

"Of course I will baby. I'll love you and Ema even more than I do now." He whispered.

"Tell me a story." She mumbled.

"About what?"  
"About princesses and far away places."  
"Well ok then. Do you want to be the princess?"  
"Uh-huh!" She called out.

"Alright…"

Apollo shaped up to be a good father. As his young foster daughter fell into a deep sleep, he switched off her lamp and made his way back to the other room to join his pregnant fiancée Ema, half sister Trucy and Phoenix. In the little girl's room, her eyes fluttered open for just a brief moment.

"I'll always love you. Night daddy."

-x-x-

My cute and fluffy happy ending for Apollo and his baby – EvilWaffleS x


End file.
